Shosanna's Heart Beats For the First Time
by miss.death.paris
Summary: OS Première de La Fierté de la Nation au cinéma Gamaar. Fredrick rejoint Shosanna dans la salle de projection et se fait fermement jeter... Fin alternative


_**Disclaimer: **_L'histoire d'_Inglourious Basterds_ et ses personnages sont la propriété du génial, merveilleus et fou Quentin Tarantino.

_**Rating: K**_

_**Pairing: **_Shosanna Dreyfus/Fredrick Zoller

_**Résumé: OS **_Première de _La Fierté de la Nation_ au cinéma Gamaar. Fredrick rejoint Shosanna dans la salle de projection et se fait fermement jeter...

_**Fin alternative à l'histoire de Shosanna Dreyfus et Fredric Zoller. Parce que oui, j'adore ce film (QT forever! 3 ) et que je suis une incorrigible romantique au coeur en guimauve qui aime les happy endings.**_

_**La fic commence lors de la première de La Fierté de la Nation au Gamaar. Fredrick rejoint Shosanna dans la salle de projection et se fait fermement jeter...**_

_**Shosanna's Heart Beats for the First Time**_

"-Donc je me suis dit que j'allais venir et faire ce que je fais le mieux: vous embêter. Et à voir la tête que vous faîtes, il semble que je n'ai pas perdu la main.

Shosanna dut prendre sur elle pour garder son masque de froideur. Intérieurement, elle souriait. Fredrick était absolument irrésistible quand il prenait ses airs de petit garçon. Elle pensait ce qu'elle lui avait dit le premiers jour au café, il était bien un très gentil garçon. Certes il portait l'uniforme allemand et avait actuellement pour "meilleur ami" Joseph Goebbels lui-même. Mais dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu certainement être amis, peut-être même plus. Ils partageaient l'amour du cinéma et Fredrick aurait amené cette douceur et cet enthousiasme enfantin qui manquait à Shosanna. Ce qu'elle avait perdu ce fameux après-midi, sous ce plancher crasseux, cachés comme des rats. Elle, l'aurait un peu endurci. Bien qu'à y réfléchir, avait-il besoin d'être endurci? Ce qu'il avait vécu en haut de cette tour en Italie avait dû lui enlever une partie de son innocence. Qu'il garde celle qu'il lui restait. C'était si rafraîchissant. Elle devait le reconnaître: le garçon l'agaçait, l'irritait, l'intriguait aussi et oui, la charmait. Le seul homme auquel elle avait donné sa confiance et son amour depuis le massacre de sa famille, c'était Marcel. A la mort d'Ada Mimieux, il l'avait protégé, consolé, soigné ses maux de l'âme et du coeur. Près de lui elle s'était sentie en sécurité. C'est assez naturellement qu'ils avaient entamé une relation sentimentale. Mais elle devait être honnête, rien qui ne ressembla à de la passion. Même lors de leurs adieux plus tôt dans la soirée, c'était plus du regret et du chagrin qu'avait ressenti Shosanna. Regret de l'avoir entraîné dans sa vengeance et causé sa perte, chagrin de perdre son dernier lien avec Ada et un ami, qu'une réelle douleur de perdre l'être aimé. Mais Fredrick, malgré elle, avait allumé un feu dans son coeur et dans son bas ventre. Bon Dieu! Il était si beau en uniforme! La jeune femme se désespérait elle-même d'avoir ce genre de réactions de midinettes.

Mais Shosanna avait une mission. Elle ne pouvait en déviait. Son âme, son coeur, étaient morts avec sa famille il y a quatre ans. Aujourd'hui, ce soir, elle allait enfin les venger, accomplir le but de sa vie et les rejoindre. Et ce n'est pas son coeur qui battait plus vite, comme pour la première fois, à quelques centimètres du jeune soldat allemand qui arriverait à la convaincre de renoncer.

-Vous êtes tellement habitués à voir les nazis vous lécher les bottes que vous avez oublié le sens du mot "non"? lui cracha t-elle à la figure. Non, Fredrick! Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Maintenant allez-vous-en!

D'un violent coup de poing Fredrick força la porte. Shosanna, sous la violence, du choc fut projetée en arrière.

-Fredrick, vous m'avez fait mal, dit-elle d'une voix atone en se massant le poignet.

-Ma foi cela fait plaisir de voir que vous pouvez ressentir quelque chose même si ce n'est que de la douleur ne suis pas un homme à qui on dit "allez-vous-en". Il y a plus de 300 cadavres en Italie qui, s'ils le pouvaient, en témoigneraient. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, vous me manquez de respect à vos risques et périls...

Là, Shosanna ne peut se contenir. Un grand sourire moqueur fendit son visage. Fredrick, complètement décontenancé par sa réaction oublia ce qu'il voulait dire et bégaya.

-ça ne vous va vraiment pas de jouer les gros durs, soldat Zoller.

Et elle pouffa. Elle ressembla tout à coup à la jeune femme d'à peine 20 ans qu'elle était. Le jeune homme sourit à son tour.

-En effet, je ne devais pas être très crédible, s'excusa t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, soudain gêné par son emportement.

La jeune femme s'approcha. Son visage maintenant n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Fredrick déglutit. Elle jeta un regard sur l'écran. C'était pour bientôt. Mais elle pouvait encore le sauver. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse.

-Il y a un petit bar, _Le Café des Dames_, à quelques rues d'ici. Je lance la dernière bobine et je vous y rejoins.

-Emmanuelle...

-Allez-y avant que je change d'avis, s'agaça faussement Shosanna. Vite!

-Promis, vous me rejoignez?

-Oui, s'impatienta t-elle et là elle ne jouait pas la comédie. **LA** scène arrivait.

Fredrick quitta enfin la salle de projection, Shosanna souffla. Bien sûr, il l'attendrait en vain et il finirait par savoir qui elle était vraiment et ce qu'elle avait fait. Et elle ne savait ce que lui réserverait l'avenir dans le camp des vaincus. Mais il vivrait après elle. Et cela suffisait à remplir son coeur de joie.

_"My name is Shosanna Dreyfus. And I want you look deep into the face of the Jew that is going to do it. Marcel, burn it down!_

-Oui, Shosanna.

Les flammes apparurent de derrière l'écran alors que le rire démoniaque de Shosanna emplissait toutes la salle glaçant les spectateurs de terreur. Il se ruèrent aux portes bloquées un peu plus tôt par Marcel en hurlant. Marcel qui guidé par son instinct de survie réussit à rejoindre la porte de derrière avant que tout s'embrase. Il sortit dans la rue, les vêtements couverts de suie, la gorge en feu et quelques brûlures superficielles aux bras. Il mit un temps à prendre conscience des bruits, des voix et de l'agitation autour de lui. Il voyait trouble.

-Vite, appelez les pompiers!

-Non! C'est la première nazi! Qu'on les laisse crâmer ces sales boches!

-Monsieur, monsieur? ça va? Que c'est-il passé?"

Un bras secourable tentait de le relever. Sa vue, peu à peu fit le point . Il regarda partout autour de lui. A quelques pas de lui, il vit la silhouette fine, moulée dans une robe rouge, des cheveux blonds flottants derrière elle, qui s'éloignait.

-Shosanna, murmura t-il, le coeur débordant de joie à l'idée que sa belle aussi avait réussi à s'enfuir à temps.

Mais son sourire s'effaça bientôt. Une autre silhouette, masculine, militaire même, venait à la rencontre de Shosanna. Il la prenait par les épaules, semblait lui demander durement des explications. Mais très vite, le soulagement prit le dessus. les deux silhouettes s'étreignirent avec passion, leurs mains explorant avidement le visage, le corps de l'autre comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il/elle était bien là, vivant(e). Marcel ferma les yeux quand leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser brûlant.

Son visage apparut en grand sur l'écran.

"-**I** have a message for Germany.

On y était. Shosanna ferma les yeux. Et fulgurante, intense, l'évidence jaillit dans son cerveau. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voulait rejoindre Fredrick. Elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le sentir contre elle, en elle. Elle voulait l'aimer. Elle voulait vivre.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de projection et se jeta dans l'escalier. Elle pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur du brasier. Mais elle ne se retourna pas, ne ralentit pas même quand elle perdit ses chaussures dans l'escalier. La porte, à quelques mètres. Elle se jeta dans la nuit. A bout de souffle. Derrière elle la chaleur se fit plus intense. Machinalement, elle prit la rue qui l'amènerait vers _Le Café des Dames_. Elle ne voyait pas la foule se dirigeait en masse vers _Le Gamaar_. Elle n'entendait pas les cris. Mais au loin, elle le vit, lui, qui arrivait en courant. Les flammes se voyaient maintenant à plusieurs rues de là. Il portait toujours son uniforme. Shosanna pensa qu'il devait l'enlever. Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on sache qui il était. Les morts d'Hitler, Goebbels, Bormann et Goering se sauraient vite et alors les allemands auraient à se rendre vite s'ils ne voulaient pas être lynchés par la foule parisienne en colère. Les plus enragés seraient même sûrement les mêmes qui s'étaient aplatis ventre à terre le plus bas et dans la boue la plus sale pour leur lécher les bottes. Il lui parlait mais elle ne comprenait rien. Lui parlait-il en allemand? Il la secoua par les épaules.

-Emmanuelle! Emmanuelle! Que s'est-il passé? C'est toi, n'est-ce pas? C'est ça? C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de partir? Emmanuelle, réponds-moi nom de Dieu!

Elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne t'allait pas de jouer les machos. Et je m'appelle Shosanna. Shosanna Dreyfus. Et je t'aime Fredrik Zoller.

Il la serra fort contre son coeur. lui embrassa ses joues, ses paupières, son front. Il sentait ses mains accroché désespérément sa taille. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains chaudes l'embrassa comme si cela devait être leur premier et dernier baiser. Et peut-être que c'était le cas après tout. Ils ne se séparèrent et à contre-coeur que de longues secondes après. Shosanna murmura:

-Allons-nous-en, vite.

-Cela fais de trois fois que tu me dis de m'en aller ce soir. Je vais vraiment finir par le prendre mal, cabotina t-il.

Elle sourit timidement.

-Tu sais, tu peux vraiment être lourd.

-Je sais.

Main dans la main, ils s'éloignèrent du brasier et de l'agitation.

-Enlève ta veste.

-Quoi?

Shosanna soupira et déshabilla le jeune soldat. Elle jeta la veste, les gants et les ornements militaires dans la première poubelle qu'ils croisèrent. En simple chemise et pantalon, il passerait en effet plus inaperçu.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais j'ai très envie de le faire avec toi.

-Faire quoi?

Shosanna leva les yeux au ciel.

**FIN**


End file.
